Wild Ones
by Kanzaki Aiko
Summary: There's no such thing as a perfect person. But it's different for Tayuya. She has to be one. Her father is one of the legislative assemblies and she's the next head student council. With her position like that, there's no way she'd be allowed to date a punk. But she fell for one. What will happen? Please R&R. a TayuSako fic
1. Prologue

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Wild Ones (c) Flo Rida feat. Sia

I got inspired to write this song by that amazing song, "Wild Ones" by Flo Rida featuring Sia Furler :) It's such a good song and i don't mean to be copying. But since i got inspired, i have to write that amazing song! Enjoy!

* * *

Wild Ones

**_Prologue _**

"Tayuya-_san!_" called a girl, running towards Tayuya. "Would you keep it down?" growled Tayuya, whilst carrying a thick book. "I heard that you're the new head student council here, i'm your secretary, my name is Kin Tsuchi." Kin said carefully, not wanting Tayuya to become all mad. "I see. Anything else?" she said in a hurry. "You must know all of the people in this school, ma'am. Do you remember all of them?" asked Kin. "Yes, i do. But i see that there are three new students, who are they?" Tayuya alleviated her voice.

They both came to the student council's meeting room, and Kin spoke into a microphone. "Sakon, Zaku Abumi, and Dosu Kinuta, we need your presence in the student council meeting room immediately." The whole school heard the voice of the secretary who spoke on the school microphone.

"Did we made problems?" asked a spiky haired boy with two other boys "No, but the head student council would like to interrogate you." said Kin, taking a seat. Tayuya looked startled when she sees the three boys. _"Otogakure is an elite and prestigious school, what would the headmaster say?" _she thought with full of worry, but then, she snapped out of her worries. "Is there anything you would like to say, uh...Miss Head Student Council?" asked the grey haired one.

"Oh, yes. You are right. Now would you please tell me your name?" asked Tayuya with a monotoned voice, because she tried for her worries not to be seen by the three boys in front of her. "... I thought you just called our names." laughed the spiky haired boy. "No, it was my secretary, Kim Tsuchi." said Tayuya calmly. "I am Zaku Abumi." said the spiky haired boy. "I am Dosu Kinuta." said the boy with bandages. "Sakon." said the grey haired one. "Sakon? Who's Sakon? Me? Please mind your manners when you're talking to the student council members. You know who we are." she said, arrogantly.

_"What a bitch." _thought the grey haired boy.

He rubbed his back. "I-I'm sorry Miss Head Student Council. My name is Sakon and I am new here." He said. "That's all the information i needed. You may continue your recess now." she said.

"That girl is such a bitch!" said Sakon. "You mean Miss Head Student Council?" asked Dosu. Sakon nodded. "You know, i think she acted like that not because she's bossy. Her dad is one of the legislative assemblies in this country, you know!" said Zaku. "Oh." said Sakon, uninterested. "Tell me more." suddenly, he said that, even though he's uninterested. Maybe he's interested in the world 'legislative assembly'. "She's very talented in playing the flute. Her marks are always A and B. Unlike us, haha. She's also very responsible." said Zaku. "Hey, how do you know so much about her?" commented Dosu. "You guys are in class B, right? Me and Tayuya are in class A, even though I'm new, I have known her since the last semester." said Zaku. "Yeah, right. But she doesn't even know who you are. Hahaha!" laughed Sakon.

Zaku elbowed Sakon. "Hahaha, cool down. She's quite a killer girl,huh? Haha." Sakon couldn't stop laughing. "Yeah, she sure is." said Zaku.

* * *

When recess was almost about to end in the next Wednesday, two boys visited Class 9-A. "Is there something you would like to settle, Dosu and Sakon?" Tayuya folded her hands bossily. "Uh.. Nothing. Why?" asked Dosu. "I am class 9-A's leader. So if you don't have anything to do with Class 9-A's students, you may go." she said. "No need to be so harsh." defended Sakon. "Fine." said Tayuya. "Uh.. would you like to go to the theme park with us?" asked Sakon, rubbing his back. "I'll answer it in the student council meeting room. See you there." said Tayuya, entering the class.

"Seriously, you like her?" asked Dosu. "No, why would I? Zaku told me to." said Sakon. "Man, i believe it's gonna be very awkward." commented Dosu. "Of course duh. We're with 'Miss Head Student Council'. Hahaha!" said Sakon with a teasing tone. They both laughed.


	2. The Fierce Miss Head Student Council

Wild Ones

_**Chapter I: The Fierce Miss Head Student Council**_

"That's the rest of our discussion today, does anyone else would like to add?" Tayuya asked to the rest of the student council members. Silence is all she heard. She nodded. "Very well then, let's end our meeting." said Tayuya, putting the chair back on its place.

"Miss Head Student Council.." called Sakon as Tayuya exited the Student Council Meeting Room. "You can call me Tayuya, just call me Miss Head Student Council when we are in the Student Council room. No need to be so formal." said Tayuya quietly. "Uh-huh. Since when did you became like this?" asked Sakon. "You don't even know me,you bird-brain!" teased Tayuya. "Yeah. So, would you like to join us? Me, Zaku, and Dosu will come there this Saturday." said Sakon. "Where are you going? Can i join you guys?" Kin overreacted. "Yeah, sure. We're going to the theme park." said Sakon. "Kin, do we have things to settle this Saturday?" asked Tayuya. "No, ma'am." Kin smiled. "Then it's a yes, if my father allows me to." said Tayuya to Sakon.

"Very well then, see you there at three," said Sakon, waving his hand to the two female student council members.

"Mission accomplished?" asked Zaku. "Mission accomplished." said Sakon giving a hi-five. "What were you thinking? Asking the head student council to a theme park? You wanna get expelled? You know we are rebels." said Sakon. Sakon and Dosu stared at Zaku. "You know guys... I think i like her." said Zaku. "Really? Really?" asked Dosu. "Yes." said Zaku. "Bwahahaha!" Sakon and Dosu couldn't stop laughing. "You guys just knew Tayuya, right? She is not that bad." said Zaku. "We'll see." smirked Sakon.

It was a Thursday night, and Tayuya asked her father about Saturday's plans. "Father, may i go out with my friends this Saturday?" she asked, while stepping into her parents' room. "Your friends? Who are they?" asked Tayuya's father. "Uh.. Kin Tsuchi, Dosu Kinuta, Zaku Abumi, and Sakon, father." she said. "Dosu Kinuta, Zaku Abumi, and Sakon. They are rebels, aren't they?" he asked. "I-I guess so. How do you know them, father?" she asked. "I'm allies with the headmaster. Tell me more. " said Tayuya's father. "W-well, they don't look like a student Otogakure School used to have... Unlike the elite Otogakure School.. I'm not allowed, right?" asked Tayuya. "You're allowed." her father gave a shocking response. "But!" Tayuya's father shocked her. "Y-yes father?" she asked. "You must observe their behavior, and report to me immediately. Understand?" explained Tayuya's father. "I understand, father." Tayuya nodded.

* * *

"Tayuya, can you go with us tomorrow?" asked Zaku cheerfully. All eyes were on him. "End of conversation, the teacher is here." she said. She was afraid because people are looking at them. They went back to their seats. "Tayuya, what are you going to wear tomorrow?" asked Kin. "This isn't a ball, isn't it? It's just going to the theme park, i'm wearing regular clothes." said Tayuya. "Ladies!" the teacher scolded them. "I'm sorry Sir." Tayuya apologized. _"I wish you could sew that darn mouth of yours" _thought Tayuya.

"Tayuya?" Sakon sneaked to the Student Council Meeting Room. Tayuya packed her books and went out. "Yes?" she smiled. "Uh, so about tomorrow.." "My father allows me to go there, Sakon. That's fine." cut Tayuya. She patted Sakon's shoulder. _"Miss Head Student Council. She's fierce and high tempered but she smiles." _thought Sakon, while smiling. It's 3 P.M and she is used to be picked up at 4 P.M. Just because today The Student Council didn't have much to be discussed.

"It's still 3 P.M? Please!" Tayuya looked at her watch. "Yeah, what's the problem?" asked Sakon. "My father is used to pick me up at four." Tayuya told him. "I see. I usually go home at four, wanna chat?" he asked. "Sure." she answered.

They went into the canteen and took a seat."So, tell me about yourself." said Sakon. "Me? My father is one of the legislative assemblies, my mom is a businesswoman, i have an older brother a year older than me whose name is Jirobo." Tayuya told him. "Wow. Zaku isn't lying." said Sakon. "Zaku told you? How could it be?" she couldn't believe what Sakon said. "Yeah, he knows so much about you." he said, encouraging her to start 'liking' Zaku, because Zaku likes Tayuya. "I thought we just knew each other last week!" said the confused Tayuya.

"Actually no. You're the new Head Student Council in the second semester right? He's already new since the first semester. Me and Dosu as well. But i do not know you before." Sakon told Tayuya. "Yeah, i am much of a loner." said Tayuya. She's already bored of answering the same questions. "You shouldn't be!" Sakon raised his voice a little. Tayuya looked dumbfounded. "I..I mean.." Sakon closed his mouth with a red face._"Oh crap, what did i just said?" _thought Sakon. "Okay." Tayuya smiled, the smile that a fierce girl would never show. Sakon's face grew redder and redder. He always goes wild whenever Tayuya shows her soft side.

"What's wrong?" she asked, noticing the color on Sakon's face. "It's nothing." he smiled. It's Tayuya's turn to blush, whenever Sakon smiles at her, she knows it's a smirk, not a smile. But this time, she believes it's a true smile. "Tell me about you." she said. "Um, I live with my father, i guess that's all." he said. "How about your mother?" asked Tayuya. "She passed away last year because she was hit by a car in front of my old school, that's why me and my father move to this area, my father didn't want to remember the memories about my mom." said Sakon, he's getting serious. "I'm sorry. I don't know that.." "It's fine! It's fine! No need to say sorry." said Sakon. _"I seriously couldn't stand when she shows her soft side, that's why i cut her words. I could go nuts and go all red. I should be glad she showed me her soft side, 'cause her dark side makes me sick." _thought Sakon.

"Anything else?" she asked. "No." said Sakon. "You're such a weird guy, Sakon." Tayuya chuckled. "I'm leaving okay, it's already 4 P.M." she said to Sakon, waving her hand.


	3. Theme Park

Wild Ones

_**Chapter II: Theme Park**_

It was two thirty and Tayuya was ready with her clothes. She wore a turtleneck, some bright red leggings, some tassel earrings, and sneakers. "Sister... Why didn't you told me you are going out without me?" asked Jirobo, Tayuya's older sister. "And why should i?" she scowled, taking her backpack. 'Meet us at the train station' it was the message Zaku sent to Tayuya. Tayuya dislike swapping numbers with other people, but as the head student council, she must, so every student can contact her.

At three, Kin, Dosu, Zaku, Sakon, and Tayuya arrived at the train station. Kin wore some tank top, super short shorts, sneakers, and hoop earrings, while the others wore T-Shirts and shorts. "Sakon! You wear earrings?" Tayuya looked shocked. "Yeah. In my ears, my eyebrows, and my tongue." he showed them.

"Wow." said Tayuya, with a monotoned voice. _"Sakon has earrings in some parts of his body. I see that that's something i need to tell on my report. Even though Sakon's gonna be mad. But he knows it's my duty anyway."_thought Tayuya.

"Let's go to that vehicle! That vehicle will take us up and down in a chair in a pole. It's very thrilling but so much fun!" said Zaku, pointing the vehicle. Many people could hear the screams of people there. Especially when the vehicle goes down. "Then come on, let's go!" cheered Kin, grabbing Zaku's hand. The other three also followed them. Tayuya bumped onto a guy with white hair. "Watch where you're going, please." said the guy, calmly but quite cold. "I-I'm sorry." she murmured. "Kimimaro_-san_?" asked Sakon to that guy. So that guy's name is Kimimaro. The four of them looked at Sakon and Kimimaro. Who was Kimimaro to Sakon anyway, why is calling him with _-san _is necessary? "You're exposing too much, Sakon. End of conversation." said Kimimaro, leaving the sights of five fourteen-year-old teenagers.

"Who was that, Sakon?" asked Kin. "Oh, he's my senior in my old school." said Sakon, but it sounded like he was exaggerating. But everyone believed anyway, so it's not a problem to him. "How perfect. 5 people each row." said Dosu. "Yeah." said Zaku.

Kin sat next to Zaku, Zaku sat next to Tayuya, Tayuya sat on the center, Sakon sat next to her, and Dosu sat next to Sakon. (Kin-Zaku-Tayuya-Sakon-Dosu)

"Hold on tight, this is going to be horrific!" said Zaku, who has gone to the theme park they are visiting now. The vehicle brought them up, it's very high off the ground. Some of them are very scared of heights. But then, the vehicle went down. Zaku closed his eyes, as well as Kin. Dosu looked pale, and Sakon looked alright. But Tayuya..

"Kyaa!" Tayuya blurted out. _"What have i done, i just screamed 'Kyaa'. Oh gosh, how will my reputation be." _she thought. It was very soft almost it was unheard, but Sakon heard that. Sakon did an eye-contact with Tayuya. He half-laughed. Tayuya showed her _it's-not-funny-you-know _glare at Sakon. But Sakon just continued laughing. But then, Sakon smiled. Tayuya stopped glaring. Her face went red again.

"Tayuya.." called Zaku. "Before we met at the Student Council Meeting Room, do you know me?" asked Zaku. "Uh.. Sorry, Zaku. I do not know anything, I barely even talk to the mates in front or next to me." said Tayuya. "Oh, i see." Zaku's smile faded.

* * *

"Is there anything scarier than that?" sighed Kin. "Indeed. The Roller Coaster." Zaku pointed to the roller coaster. The screams are way stronger than the last vehicle. "Loop-De-Loops. Seriously?" Tayuya said, surprised by the route of the roller coaster. "Yep." Sakon smirked. "Hey, man. I wanna tell you something." said Zaku to Sakon. "Can i sit next to Tayuya?" whispered Zaku. "Sure. Sure, man." said Sakon, waiting for Zaku to go. It's getting really awkward.

_"Damn, I should be happy if she sits with Zaku. Who likes the mean Head Student Council anyway. But.. I kind of hate it." _thought Sakon. "Ta-Tayuya, can i sit with you?" asked Zaku. "Sure." said Tayuya._ "Boys.. Since when did i hang out with guys? Am i the type that guys like? Of course not. Most of them like Kin and i believe that, even though she is just a secretary. But to be honest, i wish Sakon was here next to me." _thought Tayuya.

Tayuya never thought of being wanting to be next to someone. She never did. She only believed in herself, but why did she want Sakon next to her, anyway?

"Sakon!" called Tayuya, who sat on the back of Sakon and Dosu. "Oh, there you are, the one who screamed while riding the vehicle." smirked Sakon. "So there you are, bird-brain." she revenged. They looked at each other's eyes for a while. No words but full of meaning.

When the roller coaster started operating, the fun started. Everyone held tight the bars. It was fun and very horrifying, just like what Zaku said. When it comes to the loop-de-loops, Tayuya just closed her eyes.

* * *

"I'm getting dizzy," Sakon twirled around. It's Tayuya's turn to half-laugh. "Next, we will go to the haunted house!" said Zaku. "That way!" he pointed. Everyone ran to the dark, gloomy building. "I'm not a huge fan of haunted houses.." Tayuya murmured, remembering when she screamed 'Kyaa'. "So who's going with who? We will go in pairs." said Zaku, hoping for Tayuya to go with him. "I-I'll go with Sakon." said Tayuya. Everyone stared at her. Everyone didn't know Tayuya's affection for Sakon.

Zaku glared at Sakon. Sakon himself also didn't want to break his promise to Zaku, but actually, he wanted to go with Tayua. "Yeah, i'm with her." said Sakon. "If Tayuya's with Sakon, can i be with you, Zaku?" asked Kin. "Okay." said Zaku. Right in the entrance, Sakon grabbed Tayuya's hand. She let go of Sakon's hand. "Don't be stubborn. I'm doing this so you wouldn't get lost. Even though you do, i'm there by your side." Explained Sakon. "Oh I see, thanks and sorry." Tayuya held his hand and showed her innocent smile. Whenever Tayuya smiles, Sakon's face always grow redder and redder.

Sakon lowered his head and faced Tayuya. "Why did you choose me, why not Zaku?" asked Sakon. "Well, I'm pretty glad i can be here with you, and you're the only one who kept my secret of screaming." she blushed. Sakon smiled and answered it. "I'm also glad i can be here with you too, Tayuya." he said. They got closer, silence is all they heard. There are only a few inches away from their faces, but someone broke the silence. It was a fake-ghost. "Let's get this started. Just promise me you won't let my hand go." said Sakon.

Everyone didn't knew why Tayuya chooses to go to the haunted house with Sakon. There are lots of guys better than Sakon that wants her. She just didn't know why. Romance genres are not her type of story on a book or on a movie. She's a perfect genius, but she knows none about love.

* * *

"What took you two lovers so long?" asked Dosu. "We're not lovers, okay." disclaimed Tayuya. "And what took you so fast? The fear of being forever alone in a haunted house?" Sakon chuckled. Dosu blushed. Sakon, Zaku, and Dosu are very popular in the school but most of girls like Zaku. And Sakon seems to have found _his angel_.

"Why don't we take a break? I'm tired." said Kin. "Sure." said Dosu. They sat on the chairs with a table and an umbrella. "What time is it?" asked Sakon. "four-thirty. Is there something important you need to do?" asked Tayuya. "No." answered Sakon. "Guys, did you brought extra clothes?" asked Zaku. Everyone answered yes. "Then let's go to that vehicle!" pointed Zaku to a vehicle that goes through the rocks with water power. It will make you wet, that's why he asked that.

"Then, let's go!" said Zaku cheerfully. "Please take your time. I'm too tired." said Kin.

* * *

Everyone of them got wet, too wet that they're unable to use their clothes anymore that day. "I ruined my jeans!" said Zaku. "My father's gonna bust me." said Tayuya. "This is because of you, genius." teased Dosu to Zaku. "But it was fun!" said Zaku. They found a big dryer machine, and dried their body in it. After that, they changed their clothes in the cubicles inside the public bathroom.

Tayuya showed up with a red strapless dress and some flats. "Hey." she called Sakon from the back. "Ta-Tayuya?" Sakon blushed. He has never seen Tayuya in a dress before. Tayuya blushed too. "You look different." said Tayuya. "Yeah, i removed my makeup." said Sakon. "You know, you are already charming without the makeup, and i think you're more charming without the makeup." said Tayuya, giving a goofy smile.

Sakon smiled back and grabbed her hand. This time she didn't let go. "Wanna talk for a while on the bench? The others already went home." said Sakon. "Sure." she answered. "Hey, miss head student council, maybe it's impolite for me to ask this, but do you have someone you love?" he asked, with a face slightly reddened.

"Actually I don't know what love is. This is embarrassing."Tayuya laughed."Well.. love is a feeling, or a taste, that makes your heart beat faster and makes your cheeks go red because of a person. Quite complicated to be explained." said Sakon. Tayuya's face grew redder, because she experienced that. _"So... I love Sakon?"_ she thought.

"Tayuya, would you like to taste 'love'?" He asked. "Well... Okay." said Tayuya, quite confused of Sakon's statement. "Close your eyes." Tayuya did what Sakon told her.

Sakon pressed his lips against Tayuya's. He closed his eyes and so did her. She felt her heart beating very fast. It was the kiss she first had, and she quite enjoyed it. The perfect words to describe is 'melting'. "How do you feel?" he asked. "Melting." she said and blushed. Sakon chuckled.


	4. I Don't Deserve You

Wild Ones

**_Chapter III: I Don't Deserve You_**

Tayuya just remembered the mission her father told her to. To observe the new guys' personality and report to him immediately. "Sakon." called Tayuya. "Yes?" answered Sakon while smiling, hoping her to ask him out immediately. Even though they _kissed_, that doesn't declare that they're officially going out. "I can't go out with you anymore." said Tayuya to Sakon. This gave Sakon a sudden shock. "What did i do wrong to you?" asked Sakon. "Was it because of the kiss? You look fine with it and you even said that you felt like you were melting." said Sakon, gripping on her shoulder. Tayuya's face went red. "No, it's not because of the kiss. I do feel like that.. But i just can't." said Tayuya, running away. Sakon ran after her, he pulled her hand, but she let it go. Sakon never felt this way before.

To avoid meeting Sakon, Tayuya took a taxi. She received dozens of text messages from Sakon. Her dad knows that Zaku, Sakon, and Dosu are rebels. If they did things more forward than that, Tayuya could be out of the student council, or worse, getting quarantined.

She didn't realize it, but tears were dropping from her eyes. Who knows the fierce Tayuya has some soft spot for _a man like Sakon._ Back in the house, Tayuya's dad and Jirobo was waiting with an unpleasant face. "It's 8 PM. Why are you so late?" asked her father. "Did someone do something to you?" asked Jirobo. Actually yes. Sakon kissed her. But she liked it, so it shouldn't be a problem her family need to interfere. "I just talked with a friend for a while." said Tayuya, trying to get through them, but her father hindered her. "Who was the friend? Sakon? Zaku? Dosu?" asked her father. "No. It's Kin." Tayuya lied. She's pretty good at acting so she succeeded to convince him.

"This is the last question. How was the result of your observation, child?" asked Tayuya's father. "Sakon wears earrings in some parts of his body, father. Which was in his tongue, ears, and eyebrows. Zaku and Dosu is pretty wild but they don't wear earrings." said Tayuya. "Then you're prohibited to go out again with Sakon, I couldn't imagine if he would be your boyfriend!" said Tayuya's father. This made Tayuya's worries even worse. This love is dangerous. Too much danger for a first love.

* * *

Sakon was lying around his bed. Thinking about what happened earlier. _"What a player, she said the kiss felt like it was melting, but she said she can't go out anymore with me." _thought Sakon. _"I almost thought she was **actually**sweet. But no, she's a bitch."_ he thought again. He remembered Zaku's speech to him and Dosu about her. _"...She's like that because her dad is one of the legislative assemblies in this country, you know!"_

_"Legislative Assemblies... Head Student Council... Heaadmaster... Or maybe... Her father does not allow her to go out with me? Oh crap." _thought Sakon. _"She's the Head Student Council and who am I? I'm just a punk who doesn't deserve her. She's not a bitch, she's a sweet girl. Even though i don't know the truth of her playing me or it's because of the family. Love is love and I can't deny it. It's crazy." _Sakon thought again. Then his eyes started to close, with a mind starting to forget things that happened this day 'till night.

* * *

"Someone wanted to have a private talk with you, ma'am." said Kin. "I see. Tell that person to wait outside the student council meeting room." said Tayuya. Kin nodded.

The person was no other than Sakon. The last person she would ever want to meet. Tayuya ran away, but Sakon's strong hand gripped Tayuya. You could say that Sakon's body is quite built. "Let me go! Leave me alone!" shouted Tayuya. "No, i won't." Sakon said. "Tell me what's wrong." he continued. "Nothing's wrong." lied Tayuya. "Something _is _wrong." said Sakon. Sakon circled his arms around Tayuya and held her close to his chest. "I love you, Tayuya." he said softly. He felt tears in his uniform. "I love you too, Sakon." said Tayuya. "Then what's wrong?" asked Sakon. "My father disallows me to go out with you." said Tayuya. "I see." he finally understood, with a sad look he has never shown anyone before. "Was that your first kiss? If it's yes, I'm sorry I stole them, I don't deserve you." apologized Sakon. "Y-yeah. It was." Tayuya blushed.

"And... You know I kind of 'wanted' it. So..." Tayuya blushed again. Sakon grinned. He held Tayuya tighter in his arms. "I don't want to let you go." said Sakon. Tayuya nodded, with tears still running down.

They were very close yet there are still inches away. Sakon kissed her. He was rather aggressive these days. Because of this mean girl, who has some soft spot for a man like him. They separated because they ran out of air. "Let's just act like we were just friends, except no one is there." said Tayuya. "Technically, are we going out?" asked Sakon. "_Secretly _going out." said Tayuya.


	5. Friendship Fights

Wild Ones

**_Chapter IV: Friendship Fights _**

"Do you mind if I sit in here?" someone said to Tayuya who was sitting in the cafetaria. "Yeah." Tayuya said without looking to that person's face. "Hey." the guy winked to her. "Zaku?" she looked a little startled. Many girls were looking at her. No, no. _Looking_ is not the exact word. _'Glaring' _is. "Yeah. I am Zaku Abumi." Zaku winked again. "Oh." Tayuya focused her eyes on the biology book she's reading. She glanced at Sakon who was sitting far away from her, she wasn't mad or sad, because they've got a plan. Sakon glared a little at Zaku, but he knows she's faithful, since her eyes are showing no interest about the seducer in front of her, but she's more interested in a dead thing called biology book. Sakon smirked, then took a seat with Dosu.

"Hey man. What's Zaku doing to the head student council? Is he drunk or something?" asked Dosu. "Yeah, man. He totally is." acted Sakon. "Tayuya is so not perfect for him. He should be with Kin." said Sakon. "Then who do you think will be Tayuya's boyfriend?" asked Dosu. Sakon almost choked, he is bad at acting. "No way! You like her?" asked Dosu. Sakon shook his head. "You do." Dosu smiled. Sakon went all red. Then Sakon revealed the truth. "But don't tell Zaku. He likes Tayuya." said Sakon. Dosu just smirked.

"I'm leaving okay." said Tayuya, showing no interest in inviting Zaku to follow her. This makes the girls mad. She heard many murmurs like: _"No one has rejected Zaku before" "Zaku is so hot, how could she rejected him." "Oh, is she pissing us? By rejecting Zaku?" _and others.

Tayuya glared at them and went back to the class coldly. Cold Tayuya. She was always so cold yet she has some soft spot for Sakon. Who was a rebel. If her father knows, they will be in extreme trouble. "Hey." Sakon called Zaku with his arms folded. "Hey. What's up?" said Zaku as if nothing really happened. "Don't go near Tayuya." said Sakon, with a serious tone. "Huh? Dude. I'm your friend, I told you I like her, remember? Wow that rhymes." said Zaku plainly. "I'm just telling you, the girls are gonna bully her. You know they say you're hot." Sakon smirked. "Are you jealous?" asked the curious Zaku. "No." Sakon couldn't act, so he just said that coldly. Tayuya and Sakon are pretty much the same. But Tayuya is smart and responsible unlike him. But even though he has so many flaws, he has a soft heart for Tayuya.

Zaku observed his attitude. "If that's the way you want it, We'll just break up." said Zaku. "Hmph. Fine." said Sakon. "You should have told me you like her, no need to cheat." said Zaku, raising his voice. "Go on. I never cheated on you." said Sakon. "What's that, in the haunted house?" asked Zaku. "She asked me to. It's better than being gay with _this guy_." said Sakon, pointing to the boy in his back, which was Dosu. "He-hey why, me?" defended the shocked Dosu. "It's over ,Sakon. There's nothing to say." said Zaku. "If that's what you want." said Sakon. "Hey guys, what's wrong?" asked Dosu.

"Red haired. Student council." said Sakon, giving a clue. _"Red haired.. Student council... That could only be... Tayuya. Yeah. Obviously. Sakon just told me that he likes Tayuya, and Zaku had told me too earlier."_ thought Dosu. _  
_

"Whatever." said Zaku, getting back to class 9-A, bumping a girl. "Tayuya... Isn't it?" said Kin with a little voice.

* * *

"Hey, redhead." called Sakon with hands on his pockets in front of the student council's meeting room. "Gosh, you do wait me everyday here, huh?" said Tayuya, carrying her backpack. "I do." he smiled, grabbing her hand. "Uh.. Is something wrong?" she asked. "Yeah." said Sakon. "I could sense that, you're not a great actor. So tell me already." said Tayuya. "I'm not friends with Zaku anymore. He finds out that I like you. He likes you too by the way, but I beat him." smirked Sakon. "W-well, I-I guess you're lucky then." stammered Tayuya. "The Head Student Council stammers? Oh this is not good." said Sakon. This time, Tayuya actually smiles, but it's her **killer smile**. The one that makes Sakon go all red. "Hey." called Tayuya. "Hm?" responded Sakon. "I love you." she smiled. "Love you more." said Sakon, pinching her nose. "Ouch, that hurts!" she scowled, but he knows she scowls because she was hiding her all red face. "It hurts more to lose you." he said, this time he stammered, with sweat covering his hands. They closed the gap between their lips. He kissed her aggressively, and he also felt her kissing him back. She put her arms on his shoulders. They kept kissing until they ran out of breath, and then they panted. "I'm such a thief, I stole your third kiss." he half-laughed. She crossed her arms. "Y-you know I think I'm fine with it, so... Yeah. You can do it whenever you like as long as no one sees." she stammered again.

She hugged him. "Hiding this kind of love, it really isn't a laughing matter. It's rather dangerous." said Tayuya. He held her close to his chest. "I'm afraid the truths will be revealed soon." he said. "I always thought that it's free to love anyone." she said.

If the headmaster or her father knows that she is dating Sakon, she will be dead. Very dead.

* * *

Tayuya went home and changed into her T-shirt and top. She found a note in her pocket.

_"It's crazy why there's a Head Student Council like you. Fucking slut. You will be drop dead." _she read the note. No name was written in the note. How coward.

_"Fucking slut? I have never even fucked anyone. I only have kissed a person and that was Sakon, who's**secretly **my boyfriend." _thought Tayuya, ripping the note.

Her father was home, and it was a coincidence. "What are you worrying, child?" asked Tayuya's father. "No-Nothing father." she stammered. "The headmaster told me that your marks are getting worse. What were you thinking?" he asked. "I wasn't thinking anything." said Tayuya. "... And apparently you also have a lover." he said. "I-I.." she stammered again. "Sakon, isn't it?" he asked. She gulped. "Yes, father." she finally said. "I will torture him. You are not allowed to be with that despicable man!" he shouted, landing a slap on Tayuya's cheek. Tayuya held her red cheek. "W-who told you, father?" she asked carefully. "The headmaster, who was informed by your secretary." he said.

_"Kin."_she thought.

Prev1. Prologue2. The Fierce Miss Head Student Council3. Theme Park4. I Don't Deserve You5. Friendship Fights6. An Open Relationship7. Konohagakure8. Fiancee9. The MissionNext

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.

Favorite : Story Author Follow : Story Author

Login FanFictionFictionPressGoogleFacebookTwitter

Post Review as Kanzaki Aiko

* * *

Report AbuseAdd Story to CommunityGo .

Share Google+TwitterTumblrFacebook

. Follow/Favorite

+ Follow

* * *

Story Writer + Favorite

* * *

Story Writer

Working... Close Save

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . Ads . Help . Top


	6. An Open Relationship

Wild Ones

_**Chapter V: An Open Relationship **_

* * *

Tayuya arrived in class 9-A and she heard chatters such as: _"That's the slut." "There's no way Zaku likes her" "Fucking slut" "She needs to be out from the student council!" _She felt them smirking and smiling. She glanced them with her cold eyes and smirked. They look annoyed but she just left to her desk. "Hey, what's wrong?" asked Zaku who noticed the evil eyes of the culprits. Tayuya left her desk and bumped the boy talking to her.

Zaku look confused. "Hey, Sakon." Tayuya called him as she exited class 9-A and entered class 9-B. "Yeah." Sakon woke up from his sleep and he went near to Tayuya. "Stop!" Kin blocked the way. "Back off." Tayuya shoved her. "No!" she still blocked her. "You are not allowed to do _any interaction _with the _punk trio _or one of them." said Kin, very eager to separate them two. "Punk trio?" they asked in a unison. "Dosu Kinuta, Sakon, especially Zaku Abumi." she said, leaving them. "I don't care." said Sakon, landing a kiss on Tayuya's cheek. She looked annoyed. AS IF SHE LOOKED ANNOYED! She liked it. But she is just protecting her reputation.

"Tch." Kin said, after she realized what Sakon did. Then she left.

* * *

"Let's start the meeting, shall we? What should we discuss today?" asked Tayuya, starting the meeting. Kin raised her hand. "There is a problem. A girl is prohibited to speak to some certain people and she refuses. What should we do about that?" she said in a sarcastic way. And Tayuya definitely know that it was her she was talking about. "And i also wanted to prevent bullying. I don't know why, but this school has lots of cowards. Sending curse message without inserting a name. How pathetic." Tayuya answered sarcastically. "Tch." Kin said.

"You look mad." said a grey-haired creature. "I feel so pissed off! Not just that, Sakon." said Tayuya. "I like it when you call my name." he said. Tayuya went red. "I-I'm just calling your name, no need to mention that you like it or not." she stammered. "Tayuya." he called softly while smiling. Tayuya went as red as tomato. It was the Sakon she has never seen before. "What's wrong?" he said again with a soft tone. She never knew that Sakon could be this soft. Sakon blocked her way. Her heart was thumping really fast. She placed her hands hand on his chest. "I'm afraid Kin will notice us, let's go." she said. Sakon grabbed her hand and led her to a place.

The rooftop. "T-The rooftop? I think it's prohibited!" said Tayuya. "Says you. That's because almost no one has never been here before. That's because students here are educated and they have good morals. I know that me, Dosu, and Zaku are punks. But we understand things Otogakure students didn't understand." he said in a serious tone. "Having fun. Love. Friendship. It's not always about education what matters." he continued. Tayuya froze. She felt quite stunned when she heard Sakon's wisdom.

Sakon just kept quiet and let the wind blow. He was just being quiet. But somehow Tayuya felt that he was charming. She felt her cheeks burning, and she just keep doing that. "Tayuya?" called Sakon. "Uh?" she responded. "What's wrong?" he laughed because of that girl's attitude. "I'm just spacing out a bit." she said with a worried looking. Yes. She's worried that Sakon would found her looking at him. And thinking that he was _charming_.

"So... What's wrong?" he asked. "I got bullied... Oh I'm a coward. I shouldn't have told you this." she said. _"She has a soft side too, eh. Seriously, what should I do, laugh, no. Hug her? Too aggressive. Okay I'll comfort her."_thought Sakon. "Tell me the details." he said. "I got bullied because Zaku likes me." she said. "Haha, and I have one solution for it." he said. "What?" she asked, folding her arms. "Let's open our relationship." he said. Tayuya got shocked. "W-What?" "Yeah. To show them that you're mine. I assume that Kin likes Zaku, and she would do whatever to make us allowed." he continued. "Y-yeah but.." she stammered. Sakon pressed his lips against hers. Causing her to stop. She deepend the kiss and put her arms around his neck.

"No but_s_, better already?" he asked. She nodded as a reply. "Good." he smiled gently.

* * *

Another note landed on Tayuya's desk. It read: Don't go near Zaku. "I'm sorry Zaku! But no one wants to go near you, except..." Tayuya shouted in a sarcastic way,with eyes looking at Kin and the others. They got mad. "Except who, Tayuya_-san_?" asked Kin with a teasing tone. "Except some bitches who keep threatening me with curse messages. How coward." she said, mashing the paper.

"Oh, I see. I'm doing that because nobody gets to go near Zaku. Problem?" she folded her arms. "Yes it is." she said, putting one hand to her hip. Sakon usually comes late, and she just saw the two girls debating. "Stop it, Kin." said Sakon who suddenly appeared in their sights. "Sakon? What's your problem?" she asked. "You like Zaku, right?" he whispered. "... I... " she stammered. "Just stop it. I'm just telling you that me and Tayuya are _going out_." he finally said. "W-What? I thought Zaku and Tayuya..." she stammered again. "That's why. Stop it and swear to keep this as a secret from the headmaster. Especially Tayuya's dad. You're the one who caused this, right?" he said. "Yes, you're right. I'm being too aggressive. I swear. I won't blab it." she said, feeling guilty.

"My, that was manly of you." she smirked at Sakon as they exited 9-A. "I wasn't being manly.." he said, but his statement got cut. She gave a kiss on Sakon's cheek and she chuckled.


	7. Konohagakure

Wild Ones

_**Chapter VI: Konohagakure**_

* * *

"... See you!" said the redheaded teenager to her boyfriend. As she was walking to the lobby, someone surprised her. Someone with spiky hair surprised her. "Za-Zaku?" she stammered. "I need to talk." he said. But then, a fancy car appeared and Tayuya realized that her car has arrived. "I'm sorry, I gotta go." she said, entering the car. "Who was that, daughter?" asked Tayuya's father. "Zaku, father." she said. Tayuya's father nodded as sign of acceptance. "F-father?" she stammered. "Yes?" he responded. "I-I am... go-going out with... Sakon." she stammered, with her eyes looking at the carpet of the car.

"What a bad joke, dear. Try better next time." he said. "I-I'm not joking." she said.

As they arrive at the mansion, Tayuya told him that she is serious about her relationship with Sakon. "It's a disgrace for our family, Tayuya. You must think deeper." said Tayuya's father. After debating, Tayuya's father gave her a patent answer. "Yes, _if _that boy isn't a disgrace for your school, I assume he won't be a disgrace to our family.

* * *

"Looks like my father didn't hate you that much," said Tayuya with an empty mind. "Seriously? Great then. So..." Sakon didn't finish his statement. "No." cut Tayuya. "You will have to stop acting like this. My father thinks you're _despicable_ and you are not the right man to be the one for me. I don't care, though. Sakon is Sakon." she said, cutting Sakon's statement._"Despicable, huh?"_thought Sakon. "... Uh.. Sakon?" she asked. "Yea?" he responded. "Where was your school?" she asked. "Konohagakure school. I was one of the top students there, in fact i am one of the student council. But here? I'm considered as rebels. Konohagakure must be really horrible, huh?" he explained. "One of the student council? Then you must be really smart!" she complimented. "Well, yea, in Konohagakure's standard. I'm the Head Student Council's assistant. I know the Head Student Council's job is troublesome and you've got more consequences, so yeah. Here I am. Sakon the rebel." said Sakon. "Don't be like that. Come on, let's go." said Tayuya. Sakon grabbed her hand.

* * *

Tayuya saw a Sakon she has never seen before. A Sakon wearing a shirt fully buttoned, pants covering the shirt, and a belt. Otogakure obligated their students to wear belts. Wether it's girl or boy. Sakon didn't spoke a word. "Sakon, are you alright?" called Tayuya from class 9-A. "W-what? Y-yeah. I'm completely fine, thank you." said Sakon with a personality Tayuya hasn't seen before. "You're weird." she said. "N-No I don't." he said. "Are you trying so hard to change your personality? You didn't need to change that much." she said again. "N-no. This is my decision." he said. "You're weird." she said, leaving the grey haired lad and got back to her class.

Back home...

"Now I know why you didn't tell me that you are going to the Theme Park!" said Jirobo to his sister, which was Tayuya herself. "Huh? It's not my obligation to tell you what happened every second." said Tayuya, slamming her backpack to her bed. "You were going with those _punks_, aren't you?" Jirobo's voice has gotten serious. Tayuya went speechless. "Be careful. I can vitiate them. Look at your status, Tayuya. We are the children of one of the members of the legislative assembly. We aren't same like them." said Jirobo, folding his arms. Tayuya slapped him. So hard that it created a voice. "Don't ever judge someone by their economy. I love Sakon, I don't care." said Tayuya to Jirobo. Jirobo laughed. "What kind of drug you have been consuming these days, Tayuya? Cocain? Ecstasy?Marijuana?" Jirobo laughed. Although it isn't funny at all, he kept laughing. The whole family (except Tayuya) hates the punk Sakon.

"Starting tomorrow, I will pick you up from school no matter what." said Jirobo. "That won't be necessary." she said. "That will be." said Jirobo. Tayuya hates her over-protective brother.

* * *

"Hey." called Tayuya to Sakon, who came earlier than her. And that was unexpected. "You look different, these days, Sakon." she commented. "Well, you wished for it... Right?" he said. "I do, but don't change. You weren't as aggressive as when we _made out _the day we went to the rooftop." she showed her aggressive side too. "Y-yeah." he stammered. He didn't get the hint, Tayuya wanted him to do some moves on her. She scowled and folded her arms. "What's wrong?" he asked. "No-nothing." she stuttered.

"Y-you know.. If you acted like this.. My dad will like, but I don't." she said. "Great then." said Sakon, with a monotoned voice. "Are you spacing out? You have always been worrying wether we could be together or not!" she hitched. "I-I'm sorry." he said. "Of all times, you were the one who made moves on me, you even made me show my weak side and aggressive side! And you were playing my feelings like crazy! That's it! We're over!" she shouted at Sakon and left. But the gray haired boy just scratched his hair, looking so confused.


	8. Fiancee

Wild Ones

**_Chapter VII: Fiancee _**

* * *

A week has just passed, only loneliness filled the two hearts of the two teenagers. They always thought that this relationship would last forever but the weird attitude of Sakon drove her crazy and ended the relationship.

_"...That's it! We're done!"_ the line she said kept running through her mind. She didn't realize a tear dropped from her eye. She quickly wiped it up. _"You're such a stupid man, Sakon. Why didn't you chase me after I declared that we're done?" _she cursed.

It was a Monday morning and she was still on her nightgown. She woke up earlier, that's why she had time to though of this _junk_. "Tayuya, darling, why are you already up at this moment?" asked her mother who was rubbing her eyes. "I just slept earlier yesterday, mom." she said, getting up to the bathroom to take a shower and prepare for school.

She put on her uniform, combed her hair, and got into her super fancy car.

They stopped murmuring about Tayuya, since Kin spread the news about Tayuya and Sakon's denial of Tayuya crushing on Zaku.

When she arrived to the school, she saw a grey-haired creature. She scowled, and went away to took another entrance. "Wait." Sakon grabbed her hand. "Let go!" she said, noticing the untidy uniform he's wearing, and the thick eyebags he has got. "I'm sorry." he said with a gentle voice. The car hasn't left the lobby yet. In fact Tayuya's father opened the window. "Get off my daughter, son." he said. "No." he said, smirking. Tayuya's father looked mad. He dragged Tayuya away from the lobby area, to the second floor where ninth graders study. She hated to admit it, but she's quite happy this way. She smiled. A little.

"Go away." she pushed him away and walked past him. "I miss you." said Sakon, circling his hands on her waist, laying his head on her back. "You know, Tayuya. You might think I'm crazy, but when I was acting crazy, it wasn't me. It was my twin brother, Ukon." he said, tightening his hug.

She froze. "I never ever want to change, so I tested your reaction with Ukon. I guess it was _the wild me _that you loved." he smiled. "Okay, Tayuya. If you don't want to talk, just show me. If you want our story to end, slap me. If you want me, make me yours."he said again in a serious tone. She was touched by that word. 'our story'. She smiled. "After all, you're always mine, Sakon." she said, grabbing his hand, exiting the lobby.

Sakon blushed.

* * *

"Oh, my. You guys, please don't make me go jealous by creating a love story this morning!" said Kin, with a smile on her face. "...Hey." said Tayuya, blushing because she had to admit that she is his and he is hers. "Morning, Tayuya. Sakon." she flashed a smile. Sakon showed a confused smile. _  
_

"What's up with you?" asked Sakon. "The promise.." Kin gave a hint. "Oh, right." he said.

After school..

"How old are you, child?" asked Tayuya's father to her.

"15." she said.

"Two years to go. I see." he said.

"What's wrong father?" she asked.

"Soon, you will be married to someone. You already have a fiancee." he answered.

"W-What?" Tayuya looked startled.

"To the conglomerate Mr. Abumi's son."

"What? Why didn't you told me earlier?"

"Because this has just have been decided."

* * *

_**A/N: Apologies for the very short chapter. I didn't have idea, and I'm working on another story, and I also have tons of homeworks. :/ Forgive me? I will work harder on the next! Promise :) **_


	9. The Mission

_**A/N: Hello again everyone! It's MissFanFicLover1011, changing her pen name into Kanzaki Aiko :D I'm sorry for the very long absency, I kinda get a writer's block and stuff, and I just finished a big test. So I got plenty of time to write, hell yeah. But I do come to school, just two hours for some vocal practices for the graduation ceremony. Oh, and I'm not really sure what's the genre for this fic, what I'm sure is that this is romance (yeah obviously) but the second genre is drama/tragedy/suspense/angst since in the next chapters I'll add some action, and Sakon's secrets will be revealed, which was a mystery from the first chapters. (Ssshhh! This is a spoiler!) **_

Wild Ones

_**Chapter VIII: The Mission **_

* * *

"No way! I don't want to marry yet!" said Tayuya.

"This is a very great opportunity, child! Mr. Abumi is a very famous conglomerate, and you're marrying his son!" he said.

"Who is he?" she asked.

"Apparently he's one of those punks you go out with. But they have money. It's Zaku Abumi." said Tayuya's father.

_"That mindless creature.. How could he go on such lengths?" _she thought.

* * *

It's another day, another usual day where Tayuya goes to school with her super fancy car.

A super long haired girl appeared and called the head student council. "_Ohayo_, Tayuya_-san_!" she called. It was no other than Kin Tsuchi, her secretary. "_Ohayo gozaimasu_," she replied, with a thin smile buried on her face. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" she asked, starting a small talk. "Yes, it is. The weather is not bad today." she answered.

"Yo." a grey-haired boy appeared. "I-I should just leave you together.." Kin said, leaving them. "Hey," Tayuya smiled at Sakon. _"Of all people, these two? I really don't want to talk to any of those three. Zaku, Sakon, and Kin. Now somehow I really wanted to talk to Dosu." _she thought to herself. "Have you done the math homework?" she asked. "What do you think I am? I may look like this but I actually do all of my homeworks!" he said. "Hmph." she smirked. They laughed.

"Sorry today I couldn't meet you this afternoon, I'm gonna meet my senior in my old school today." he said. "Oh, it's fine with me anyway." she answered.

They went to their classes.

She really doesn't want to speak with those three. Oh, now here comes Zaku. He suddenly locked her space and closened his face to hers. "W-What is wrong with you?" She flustered as she pushed him away.

"Quit it, fiancee." He said as he smirked. She blushed as she heard the word "fiancee". "Now I can do anything I want to you.." he said, lifting her chin as he was about to kiss the girl..

"As if, you douchebag!" Sakon appeared, sending a punch to him, making him stumble and fall to the ground. "Find your own girl, dumbass!" he kicked him. "Says someone who's nothing but a punk.." he taunted. "Oh yeah? And what are you?" he taunted back.

"I'm her fiancee," he said, putting an arm on one of Tayuya's shoulders. "Get off me," she scoffed. He froze as he heard the word 'fiancee'

_"Is she hiding from me?" _he thought.

The atmosphere became awkward since they started talking about this fiancee thing. Sakon held her hand. "Tayuya, come with me." He dragged her out from class 9-A.

"I couldn't believe I'm saying this, but, are you cheating on me?" he asked. His face went serious. "No, I'm not!" she said. "Then why didn't you tell me before?" he asked. That question was like a stab in the gut for her. She pulled his collar. "Sakon, you bird brain!" she said, tightening her pull. "Could you imagine me saying that to you? Do you even know how I feel?" She pushed him away. Her face looked furious, but also sad at the same time.

"I'm sorry." he held both her shoulders. "I can trust you, right?" he asked. She nodded as a response. "We'll make a way," he whispered, giving a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

"Kimimaro_-san_," he called some certain person in the cafe. "Sakon," a white haired man called him back. "What's up?" he asked, taking a seat at the chair across Kimimaro. "We have a new mission from the big boss." he said with a serious tone. "What is it this time?" he asked. "Us _yakuzas_ are going to threaten one of the legislative assemblies. They messed up with us a couple days ago and almost got us jailed," Kimimaro explained.

"And then? What's the plan?" he asked. "We're going to threaten him by killing his daughter. And you got the jackpot this time." Kimimaro smiled.

_"...Her dad is one of the legislative assemblies in this country, you know!" _suddenly he remembered that line.

_"Oh man, please not her," _he thought.

"You get to shoot this girl," Kimimaro showed a photo of a pink haired girl..

He gawked. It was Tayuya. It really _is _Tayuya.

"I-I don't think we really need to do that..." he stammered.

"Once you disobey the orders and they're after your life. The end."Kimimaro said.

_"Tsk. This is bad." _he thought.


	10. Love and Hatred

Wild Ones

_**Chapter IX: Love and Hatred**_

* * *

_"Then what should I do? They're after us! Or should I just surrender to him?" a young-looking woman, who's actually older than that shouted at her husband. _

_"I'll just kill him. Easy right?" he joked. _

_"Easy? Are you crazy?! He's a conglomerate, and he's got many bodyguards! And he also has got many wives! Do you know how I feel?" she shouted back. _

_"But how could you go, leaving us alone just for the sake for our safety? We're a family! We have two kids, and could you imagine how they would feel when they see you with another man?" he shook her wife's shoulders. _

_"Yes... But I'm only doing this for your safety, one life is worth better than three lives..." the woman started to drop some tears, but his husband wiped it away. _

_"Sakon...Is it okay to eavesdrop like this?" whispered a thirteen year old boy to his twin brother. "If they don't know it should be alright.." he whispered back. _

_Day after day, the shouts, the cries, and the sobs were louder, until a day where the woman remained silent forever... _

_"Mom! Mom! Wake up!" Sakon shook her mom, who's lying on the ground after she was shot by those fucking conglomerate's bodyguards. _

_Ukon, his twin brother came a little late. _

_Days left... _

_"If I'm not mistaken, your mom was shoot here, wasn't she?" a white haired boy, a little older than him asked. _

_"Yes. Why?" he asked back. _

_"We were against the ones who killed your mom. Do you want to make a revenge?" he asked. _

_"Yes." he nodded. _

_"Then join us. We're yakuzas. We'll make a revenge, but you need to obey the big boss' orders in your whole life otherwise you'll be killed. I'm Kimimaro. What do you think about that?" Kimimaro asked Sakon. _

**_"This is for mom, anyway. I guess this shouldn't be a problem," _**_Sakon thought. _

_"I'll join," Sakon grabbed his hand. _

_"Welcome," Kimimaro shook his hand. _

_"Ukon. We have to live in seperate houses. I'm going to move to another school," Sakon suddenly said to his twin brother. _

_"But... Why?" he asked, looking confused. _

_"I'm going to be a yakuza. I will make revenge, for our mom," he told him. _

_The year after the incident, Sakon moved to Otogakure and rented an apartment. Even though after he went through all the bitter days, he is now having an affair with the head student council... _

* * *

Sakon woke up from his sleep, and found out that somebody has sent him a text message. It read: 'a meeting today at 6 PM, don't be late' A meeting, as in a big meeting where every member of the yakuzas in that group gather around and speak about something.

It was a Saturday afternoon, and he didn't want to wake up early. He's not the type of guy who'd wake up if it's not for something important.

Time flies, and it's time for the meeting.

The yakuza group gathered around. They were about 1,500 members. Well, that's quite obvious, they're not a big organization, though.

"I will read the names of the assignments of each members," said one member.

"... , Kimimaro will attack the bodyguards, and, Sakon.." The one member accentuated on the word 'Sakon' (well actually it's a name), indicating that there's something serious about this.

"You got the special assignment. Shoot this girl." The one member said, showing the picture of Tayuya on a slideshow showed on a screen.

He already knew this since Kimimaro said that to him the day before that.

He gulped.

"Y-Yes, Sir." he said.

"Good. We will strike tomorrow night at 7 PM. Now I will explain the plan," said the big boss.

The big boss started explaining the plan. The other yakuzas, including Kimimaro will attack the bodyguards, and Sakon will sneak to shoot Tayuya, with other yakuzas clearing the way guarding him.

Him as the shooter was just a coincidence. They just used a draw system for this.

* * *

"Excuse me, but only authorized people that's allowed to enter, apologies," said one of the bodyguards.

"Who the hell cares, dammit!" One of the yakuzas said, starting to attack the bodyguards.

While they were fighting each other, Sakon took it as an advantage then sneaked inside the mansion.

The servants inside looked startled as they notice them as someone to bring harm to them.

Sakon actually didn't want to bring harm to them and participate on this mission. He went a bit delicate since he fell for Tayuya. He was stronger when he decided to be a yakuza and make revenge for his mom.

All that Tayuya knows is that Sakon's mom passed away because she was hit by a car, and Sakon moved to Otogakure so they'd forget all the sad memories. But no, Sakon's mom was killed. And it's not his whole family who moved to an area near Otogakure, it's himself. He doesn't want Ukon and his dad got involved with this whole yakuza business.

Pain creates hatred. Love creates happiness. Love stops the hate.

We all love those romance stories which are filled with love, but we don't love it anymore when it stops business.

"Sakon! Go for the girl, we will take care of the others!" said one of them, attacking the servants and most of everyone.

Sakon looked around. Man, this mansion is huge. That would be a dream to have a mansion like this.

He looked around to find Tayuya. He actually didn't want to do this, but...

He trembled as he take each footstep. He's afraid if he meets Tayuya. What would he say to her? And there's a gun in his hand..

He reached for the door handle of a room which has the sign 'Tayuya'. And when he was about to open it, he was surprised. The girl opened it before he did.

"Sakon! There's yakuzas outside! What should I do?" She freaked out.

It's hard to answer her question, so he slowly pulled the gun and put it facing her. She's surprised. Very surprised.

"Great. You called me a cheater and now you're going to kill me? You're not cool," she smirked. She showed her arrogant attitude, like the first time she scolded Sakon for speaking impolitely.

He trembled, he couldn't hold the gun anymore. He just couldn't do this mission.

"Fool. The big boss is foolish. You're not fit for doing this assignment," said Kimimaro, shooting Tayuya.

_"Assignment?" _

She thought she was gonna die, but a man appeared in front of her, a grey haired man who was about to shoot her...

Sakon laid on the ground after protecting her. The bullet hit him at the chest, causing him to spout blood from his mouth.

_"What the hell?" _

"Please stop!" Tayuya shouted, loud enough for the whole house to hear.

Everyone turned their heads to listen. "Please, I beg you. Please stop. I'll pay. I just couldn't let my boyfriend die because of me," she let out a cry, begging him to stay conscious, unfortunately he's already unconscious.

"Dammit! Don't waste your precious blood for me, you bird brain!" tears started to fall from her eyes, and they landed on Sakon's cheek.

"She's Sakon's girlfriend?" many of them gasped as they knew the truth.

They stopped from their attack, and started whispering, thinking of the plan they should do next, since their plan was messed up because of Sakon protecting Tayuya.

The big boss finally made a decision. "Hmph. I'll let this slip just once, but you'll have to pay," he said, ordering his subordinates to retreat.

"Thank you," she said as she nodded.

They let go of Tayuya's father, while the others are still unconscious.

"Father! Call for ambulance! We need Sakon healed immediately!" she said. "Eh? That despicable man is also here?" Tayuya's father asked. "Father.. Sakon's the one who protected me from them.." she said.

Tayuya's father gawked as he heard her say that. Sakon's not all no good.

"Right," he said, calling for ambulance.

_"I hope it's not too late..." _she thought.

* * *

**The Author's Note contains some spoilers. If you wish not to read them, don't scrollto the bottom.   
**

**A/N:_ Oh, no. Sakon is shot. And I'll be shot by my mother if she finds out that I'm writing this on 2:45 AM... Well I don't care since I really love to write, especially this story. :3 As usual, thank you for the reviews, Akilika! And Ddd65 :D I hope the number of the reviewers increase :3 Oh, and here's some spoiler: Tayuya's father started not to refer Sakon as a despicable man.. and that leads to... Ok that's enough for the spoilers. _**


	11. The Truth

Wild Ones

_**Chapter X: The Truth **_

* * *

The ambulance came shortly. They carried the unconscious Sakon inside the ambulance. Tayuya and her father also waited inside. She's worried, but also mad at the same time. Why the hell did he try to shoot her then protect her? That guy's sick.

"Tayuya," her father called. "Yes?" "What exactly happened?" She herself was also confused with that question. She didn't knew what actually happened. "I don't really know, let's just ask Sakon about it," she said.

Finally, they reached to the hospital. She kept praying in her heart that it's not too late. It's not too late to save him.

"So, how's his condition, doc?" Tayuya asked after a while. The Doctor had observed his condition, now he observed again once to be sure. "There's a bullet stuck around his chest, we need to do an operation immediately," the doctor said.

After a while, it's time for Sakon to be operated. He's still unconscious, which makes Tayuya worry more. What if he's gonna be dead? What if the operation wasn't success?

This makes her depressed and frustrated even though he was going to shoot her. But she's sure that he won't be that mean to just kill her after the times they've spent.

"Tayuya, how long have you been going out with him?" surprisingly, Tayuya's father asked not with anger in his tone. "We started going out around the new semester, father.. " she blushed. "Does he ever made you unhappy? Hurt you?" He suddenly have gotten protective, back as usual. She shook her head, then smiled.

_"You always made me happy, Sakon. If we ever hurt each other, it's only me who hurt you." _she thought.

An hour or two have passed, she noticed Sakon exiting the operation man walked to her and gave her a heart-warming smile, reassuring that he's okay.

She gawked. She ran, then she hugged him. "You bird brain! I'm so worried! And why the hell did you shoot me?" she asked. "Actually I was assigned, so there's nothing to worry about.." he said. She shuddenly looked at his chest, noticing that it was his bare chest she was touching. She suddenly blushed.

"Oh, and another thing.. Could you put your shirt on, it's disgusting!" she said, shoving the half-naked Sakon.

Sakon was only wearing his pants. His shirt was taken off due to the operation. "So you're a _tsundere_? Ha! And anyway, my shirt is full of blood," he taunted. "No, I'm not!" she blushed. He chuckled.

"What kind of job do you have anyway? Are you a hitman, a mafia?" she asked, folding her arms as she sat on a chair. "Close. I work as a yakuza," he answered. "What the hell?" she was surprised.

He told her the reasons he became a yakuza, and his heartbreaking story of his past. She herself couldn't believe that this rebel next to her had such a horrible past.

"Happy now? It's not like I requested to shoot you anyway," he said. "Ofcourse I knew that," she said, smiling to him. He smiled back.

* * *

"Mr. Abumi," Tayuya's father stepped in to the Abumi mansion.

"Mr. Kayuya? Welcome in," said Mr. Abumi welcoming him in.

"Is there something you would like to talk about, Mr. Kayuya?" he asked.

"Mr. Abumi, I would like to cancel the engagement between my daughter, Tayuya, and your son, Zaku," he said.

Mr. Abumi almost slammed his cup because he was surprised.

"I thought we made a deal. I just couldn't force but my son Zaku is looking forward for this," Mr. Abumi said.

"I just thought that my daughter would be fit better and will be happier with someone else, not your son, Zaku. I'm very sorry Mr. Abumi," Mr. Kayuya said, leaving the Abumi mansion.

* * *

_**A/N: Tayuya's father has to have a name. So here it is. Kayuya. I only changed the 'T' to 'K' How lame =w= I'm sorry for the short chapter, I promise for a longer one next time ^^ oh, and anyway, thank you for reading this story and for reviewing ^o^ Virtual hugs for you who reviewed :3 **_


	12. A Visit

Wild Ones

**_Chapter XI: A Visit _**

* * *

"Class, a week from now we have a field trip. We're going camping in the mountains, for three days and two nights. A permission from parents are required. Do you have any questions?" Tayuya explained in front of class 9-A. No one asked. "Very well then, that's all I would like to inform you," she said, going back to her seat. The next teacher who will be teaching came.

"So... We have a field trip, camping in the mountains. That's fun," said Sakon to Tayuya at their recess. "Yeah. Camping is fun," she answered. "You know Sakon.. Fa-father said something about you," she stammered. "Hm? What is it?" He asked, feeling curious. "He-He says that you-you're not so bad... And he-he would like it if y-you would c-come over," she stammered again, with blushing cheeks.

"Hm..." Sakon posed somewhat like a genius (even though he's an idiot). "Is he asking me to be his son-in-law?" He joked. "W-what the hell? Don't say it out loud, _baka_!" she pinched her. "Well I'm not marrying you, I'm marrying your brother," he laughed very hard. He laughed harder as Tayuya's cheek went as red as a tomato. She punched him at the cheek. "You should've known the limit, bird-brain," she said.

"Well that might be.. But don't be so sure," she said again, while sustaining her chin with her hand. "Well... When can I come over?" Sakon said with a slight red color on his cheek. "W-Well.. Maybe around half past five.. But be sure to wear proper clothes!" She stammered.

"Hmph. _Tsundere_," he teased. "I-I'm not!" she stammered. "You are," he smirked. And then they debated happily ever after (?)

* * *

As soon as he reached his apartment, he hummed happily to a song, feeling happy that Tayuya's father invited him to come over. He fantasized about things that will happen later when he visits Tayuya's house, but quickly snapped out of it. _  
_

_"My father is no one. He doesn't have a big job and our family isn't that rich. There's just no way," _he suddenly thought, slamming himself on his single bed.

He chose the shirt he wore when there was a yakuza meeting. That's the only proper clothing he has. At last, the time has come. He didn't use his makeup, because he's also afraid Tayuya's father will think that he's some kind of circus clown or something.

There were bodyguards in front of the door. One of them looked suspiciously at Sakon. "Weren't you one of the yakuzas that attacked us?" one of them directed a gun on Sakon.

"N-No, I'm Tayuya's friend-er I mean boyfriend," he said. The bodyguard looked at his friend with a gun still directed at Sakon. "Young mistress' boyfriend?" he asked. "It's Mr. Sakon, you fool!" his friend said.

The bodyguard put the gun back at his pocket then he bowed down at Sakon. "I'm truly sorry Mr. Sakon, please come this way," he welcomed Sakon inside to Tayuya's mansion.

He knocked the door and entered. "Sa-Sakon!" Tayuya was surprised. He looked at her. She was wearing a tank top and some shorts. Well it was obvious, since she was only at her house. But it's different. Tayuya the head student council wouldn't wear something like that. Tayuya suddenly noticed that he was looking at her. "W-what are you looking at? Here's my father," she led him to the living room.

"Good evening, Sakon," Mr. Kayuya said to Sakon while sitting on a sofa. Sakon took a seat on a sofa across Mr. Kayuya's sofa. "Good evening, Mr.." he stopped because he didn't know Tayuya's father's name. "It's Mr. Kayuya," Mr. Kayuya said.

"Right, forgive me Mr. Kayuya," he said, suddenly looking out of character because of his nervousness. "How far is your relationship with my daughter, Tayuya?" he asked. "Uh.. Well... I don't really know, Sir," he stammered. "I see," he nodded. "My daughter is always talking about you," he said.

Sakon blushed a little. He just smiled a little, afraid of doing a wrong move. "Can I trust you with the life of my daughter, Sakon?" he asked.

He gawked. He went speechless. He didn't knew what to say. But then, Tayuya dragged him. A man appeared in the entrance of their mansion. "Who's that man?" he whispered to Tayuya. "He's Zaku's dad!" she whispered back.

_"Wait a minute..." _Sakon stared at the man.

_"Isn't he the man who murdered mom?" _he thought again.

Both of them looked at each other, but then swiftly looked away. "Sakon, is something wrong?" she asked. He shook his head and entered her room.

Pink.

It was pink everywhere.

The super cold head student council loves pink so much.

He laughed hardly. "Wh-what are you laughing at?" she asked. "Nah. You love pink so much, don't you?" he asked. "Well... Y-yeah.." she said, climbing to her , he climbed to her bed too, making her surprised. "I'm not surprised. That eccentric hair of yours showed that," he patted her head once.

"Get down, would you?" she said, slamming her head on her pillow. She covered her face with a book she's reading. Suddenly, he laid on top of her. She put her book on her bed.

"W-What's wrong with you?" He closened his face to hers, causing her to blush profusely. She finally get it. "A-are you sure?" she asked. His face seems serious. He nodded and smirked.

"Go ahead," she smiled. He lowered down his body and started kissing her, but as his lips met hers... "Tayuya!" somebody called her. A guy which was fat (no offense) showed up. "Tayuya? Who's this guy?" the guy freaked out.

Tayuya shoved Sakon and stood up. "Damn it, I forgot to lock the door.." Sakon whispered. "He's my boyfriend," Tayuya folded her hands. "So he's the one I will be marrying?" Sakon asked. "Um..Yeah," Tayuya answered. Sakon chuckled a little.

Jirobo went speechless and left the room. Ofcourse Tayuya knows he frustrated because he himself hasn't had a girlfriend yet.

"Oh yeah, one more thing. Sakon, what's up with you depressing when you look at Mr. Abumi?" Tayuya wondered, taking a seat in her desk's chair. "That looks like the one who murdered m-my mom," Sakon stuttered a little. "My mom declined the offer to be one of his wives, so his subordinates murdered mom," he continued.

"But then why were you friends with Zaku?" Tayuya asked. "I never knew he was the son of that bastard," Sakon said answered her. Tayuya noticed the pain in Sakon's words. "I won't forgive him... I won't forgive him!" Sakon shouted as tears were dripping from his eyes. Tayuya circled her arms around him. "It's alright... It'll be alright," Tayuya repeated the words until the two of them fell asleep. _"This is the first time I've seen Sakon so fragile.. It's always him who protects me... Now it's my turn to.." _she thought.

The next morning, Sakon noticed that he wasn't in his room. Pink. All pink. Then he noticed there's a small figure laying on his chest. "Ta..Yuya?" he must be daydreaming. Did she slept with him last night?

_"Oh yeah, I overslept," _Sakon thought. Sakon left a note in her bed.

'I went home. See ya at school'

* * *

_**A/N: And yeah, this is finished. Guess what? Tomorrow school starts T.T I'm moving to another school so.. I'm afraid I'll get lost ._. Oh, and by the way Jirobo isn't Tayuya's brother. **_


End file.
